A fisherman often wishes to attract attention to his/her bait hook. The present invention features a fishing hook device with a plurality of pivoting panels attached to a hook shaft. The panels can move, creating a fluttering motion, which attracts fish.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.